


An Ocean And Many Time Zones Apart

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleepy calls, but close, not all dialouge, time zones fucking suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: The phone rang. And rang. And rang. A part of Shinsuke was afraid Okada had fallen asleep without him.Shinsuke and Okada had found a rhythm, being so far apart for so long. Good morning, good night.
Relationships: Nakamura Shinsuke/Okada Kazuchika
Kudos: 9





	An Ocean And Many Time Zones Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with the suffixes, apologies if they're not right, I tried my best!

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. A part of Shinsuke was afraid Okada had fallen asleep without him. Granted, he had woken up late, so it was completely understandable if he had. As the final ring nearly ended, the call connected, and Okada's voice came through.

“Shin-chan. I thought you’d forgotten.” Okada’s voice was thick, as though he was fighting off sleep.

“My apologies, Kazu-chan. I merely overslept. Late night with Sami-san.” Shinsuke apologized.

“No apologies needed. You called, that’s what matters. What time is it where you are?”

“Florida, just past 10 am.”

“Ahh, just past midnight here.”

“Well, sleep then, Kazu. You’re never gonna be champ again if you don’t sleep!”

“For you, I’ll sleep.”

“Good. It was nice to hear your voice again, Kazu. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Shin-chan. A few more weeks, right?”

“Three. Then it’ll be the same time for both of us, no more good morning good night.”

“Soon-“ Okada was cut off by a large yawn.

“Speaking of good night, you need to rest. Sleep. You can call me in the morning.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too. Good night, Kazu.”

“Good morning, Shin.” And with that, Kazu hung up, and Shinsuke had his day set before him. Time zones were hard, but they managed.


End file.
